


A side job

by KingOfGreen



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfGreen/pseuds/KingOfGreen
Summary: Satsuki was an orphaned child when she was adopted by an american family and brought to the US where she was raised from the age of 3. When she turned 18 she moved out and into an apartment to attend college when she started working at a diner. She's currently 20 and one of her work friends had started a side job after work that she was making a lot of money doing and offered to bring Satsuki in on it. Wary at first, she finally agrees to give it a try when she's in need of rent money.





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh, Satsuki, I'm so glad you finally agreed! This is gonna be so much fun!" the blonde squealed as they were wiping down the last two tables.

"Can you tell me exactly what we're going to be doing now? This whole thing is a little shady."

Mary just shook her head as she lead them to the back where their lockers were, "I'm not supposed to talk about it, besides, it's kinda hard to explain. Did you bring the stuff I texted you about?"

Satsuki nodded her head as she took off her apron and name tag to leave in her locker, then grabbed her car keys, phone, and jacket.

Mary squealed happily again as she slammed her locker shut, "I'm sooooo happy you're finally coming!" 

She lead them out to her little silver car which was parked next to Satsuki's white one. The darker haired girl unlocked her car to grab a backpack of clothes, locked it back, and got into the passenger seat of the silver car.

"You sure I can't just follow you there? I would much prefer to drive myself." she said while putting on her seat belt.

"Nope! Now stop worrying about it, I've only gotten pulled over four times this month!" she giggled while pulling out of the parking spot.

....

Roughly twenty minutes later they were pulling into a parking lot behind a much much nicer restaurant than the one they worked at.

"Oh, do you just work part time at this place?" Satsuki asked, assuming the extra money was just tips from all the rich people who ate here.

"Uhhh, not exactly.." the blonde didn't seem to know how to answer which confused her friend even more.

She lead satsuki in through the back door which was being guarded by a large man in a suit. Mary smiled and waved at him to receive no reaction from the man.

"I swear he has to wave back one day" she giggled while leading her friend down a hallway that was full of employees rushing past carrying various plates of food and drinks. One of the doors they walked past swung open to reveal a group of wealthy looking people in suits and dresses laughing as their bus boy laid a silver platter with some white powder substance on it in front of them. She couldn't get a good look at it before the door swung back shut.

"What exactly have you gotten me into? Is this something illegal?" she whispered harshly to her blonde friend who giggled some more, "I promise it's nothing illegal. I think." she whispered back.

They walk into a dimly lit room with a couple love seats, one to which mary drops her bag onto and immediately starts digging through it. Following suit, satsuki tentatively drops her bag on an opposite seat and starts unzipping it when a man in a tux hurries in and heads straight over to mary. 

"Oh hi!" Was all she got out before he leaned down and started whispering in her ear. The blonde simply nodded along and then the man hurried out of the room.

"Okay so! Change into the cute things I told you to bring and you said that you're pretty comfortable with your body right?" 

Satsuki nodded slowly while pulling out the lingerie she was told to bring as mary walked over to her and placed her hands on her shoulders. 

"Tonight is going to be simple, they're just gonna look at you and see if they like you. Afterwards, you'll wait for me here and then I'll bring you back to your car, alright? Nothing is going to happen, all you have to do is stand there."

Satsuki's anxiety shot up with every word that mary said trying to make her feel better. 

"Okay, so go ahead and change, try not to worry so much!" she said encouragingly.

Satsuki had never felt a specific way about her body, she liked it well enough and the few sexual partners she had never complained so she wasn't so nervous to show people her body but not knowing who it was to see it, made her a little uneasy.

She was changing into her lace bralette when she heard yet another squeal from her blonde friend, "Ooooh, I didn't know you had your nipples pierced! They are going to love you!"

"Oh, uh yeah, I got it done on my eighteenth birthday." she shrugged. 

After they finished changing into their skimpier outfits, Mary poked her head out the door and started whispering to someone. She then waved Satsuki over and out the door, they were following the guy in the tux now over to another door she hadn't noticed before. He held it open for them with Mary taking the lead, she turned and looked at satsuki quickly and grabbed her hand. The room was also dimly lit, there was a long table directly in the middle of the room surrounded by extremely wealthy looking people, men and women laughing, talking, and drinking. Mary lead her over to a velvet stool at one end of the table, then left to stand on another stool at the opposite end of the table. The blonde gave her a smile and a quick double thumbs up. She couldn't help but smile back at the absurdity of the situation.

She figured now would be a good a time as any to take in her surroundings, the room had a theme of red and black with dark wooden furniture. None of the people at the table seemed to have noticed them come in at all, she started looking at each of their faces and realized that some kind of looked familiar. She was pretty sure one guy was a CEO of a tech company, one lady owned a string of hotels and the others she was sure owned various businesses around the city. The one who stood out the most was the only person not wearing black, she was wearing a long white dress that gave away quite a bit of cleavage, everything was white except for her hair, which strangely was rainbow. Satsuki knew she looked really familiar but couldn't place the woman, so she assumed she had been in a lot of movies or something similar. She seemed to radiate confidence and when she spoke, everyone at the table stopped to listen to her. Currently she was listening to the bald guy telling a story that seemed extra funny to everyone but her. 

Satsuki didn't realize she had been staring when the women looked up and straight back at her. She could feel her face heating up and her stomach felt silly, she lifted her arms to cover herself, suddenly feeling very exposed. Not being able to break eye contact herself, the woman gave a small, sly smile and went back to listening to the guy who was waving his arms for emphasis. Her legs felt like jelly as she looked back to mary who looked a little scared, she shook her head and mouthed the word no, then nodded towards the woman in white. 

…

It had felt like at least an hour had passed since they had started standing here and satsuki was starting to feel stiff. She had watched the people at the table eat, drink some more, and laugh a lot. It seemed they all were fairly good friends but she was getting quite bored, especially when none of them seemed the slightest bit interested in her or mary other than the strange woman looking at her once.

The man in the tux was back and he went right over to mary to whisper something else to her, to which she simply nodded. Once he walked over to the door, she stepped off of her stool and came over to satsuki, taking her hand and leading her out of the room through the door the man held open for them. Mary rushed them back to the room they had changed in and started giggling, "Omg you did so well! It was so hard for me to stand still for so long the first time! But you made it seem so easy!" The blonde was holding both of her hands, swinging them excitedly when the tux guy came into the room and handed mary two envelopes and whispered once more into her ear, this time she started grinning and nodding eagerly. 

"Okay! I will be sure to let her know!" the blonde replied to him, he simply nodded and left the room. Mary shoved one envelope into her hands that simply had an "S" on it, "So that's yours, you can change back into your regular clothes now. They seemed to have liked you a lot! Apparently I made a great choice in a partner!" she said grinning while pulling out really baggy clothes that she wasn't wearing before, replacing the lingerie she was just wearing. "I still have stuff to do but you can wait here for me until I'm done." 

"Oh um, how long do you think you'll be?" Satsuki asked a little worriedly.

"Honestly, I'm not sure, these things are always different, I never really know how long it'll be!" she responded quite happily. 

"What exactly do you have to do?" she asked as the blonde was just about to leave.

"Oh, well.. I um, you'll find out if you decide to come back." She replied a little mischievously.

Over the next hour or so Satsuki sat and played sudoku on her phone or scrolled through some news websites. She was about to just try to find her way out and call a cab when the blonde finally returned. 

Mary was completely naked now, covered in red marks and a few claw marks, her usually well kept hair was knotted up and she seemed sweaty. 

"Oh hey, just give me a minute and we can leave." she seemed tired and a little off balance as she started putting her original clothes back on. 

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you or something?" Satsuki asked worriedly. 

"Nah, they definitely didn't hurt me." the blonde replied with a small grin as she tied her hair into a bun.

Satsuki had a pretty good idea what was going on but wasn't too sure. The envelope she had been handed earlier had about $1000 which was more than enough to cover her rent, she just wasn't sure if she would be coming back. 

Once Mary was dressed, she led them through some hallways and back to the door they used to enter the building. On the way out she waved once more to the bodyguard, "See you next week!" Still no response.

Back in the car and on the way to satsuki's car, the blonde couldn't seem to stop fidgeting.

"Is something wrong, Mary?"

"Oh, I'm just so worried this was too weird for you and that you won't want to come back! I so badly want someone to do this with!" the blonde started to pout.

"Well, I suppose it isn't too terribly weird, I'm just worried about what might be asked of me next time. Also, what's up with the woman in white? Do you not like her or something?" she asked, still thinking about the woman's smile and how it made her feel.

"They're not going to force you to do anything, and if you're not comfortable, you can always leave. But if you ever tell anyone about what goes on there or about who is there, you can never come back… and maybe some other stuff happens but I'm not sure, I've never seen it but they don't seem like the type of people to just let things go." Mary shrugged to the last statement as if it was normal but it made satsuki feel a little unsafe.

"I think I'm going to need some time to think more about it, I'm not sure how I feel about the whole thing."

They sat there silently for few minutes.

"Before you decide on it, are you comfortable with having sex with strangers in front of people?" Mary asked so nonchalantly but Satsuki gave out a sharp laugh of surprise. 

"Um, excuse me?" she asked with feelings of curiosity and apprehension.

"Sooooo basically, that's what I do during most of these 'visits', sometimes one of them will offer me more money for 'one on one' time which I can decline for the regular option buuuut, I usually accept bc it's usually waaaaay more money." she giggled at the last part and seemed to be completely unfazed by the oddness of the situation.

Satsuki sat with this information for a few minutes, she had been paid a lot of money just to stand there so to do more, how much money is that worth…. but isn't that prostitution? Now she had a new burning question for the blonde, "Has the lady with white hair ever paid for the the 'one on one' visit before?" She was quite interested to know more about the woman because she found herself attracted to her for some reason.

"Oh, um," the blonde was no longer giggly, "she has, uh, once or twice before." 

It had felt like lightning striking her stomach and satsuki felt giddy at the thought of her being paid to spend time with the strange woman.

"Look, do you know who she is? Do you recognize her at all?" Mary was using a serious tone which was very unlike her. 

"Not really? I feel like I've probably seen her somewhere but I'm not sure." Satsuki replied, not sure of where this was headed.

"She's the CEO of Revocs, I know you have to know what that is."

Satsuki's eyes went wide, she couldn't imagine someone not knowing that brand, it was crazy expensive and known to be the fashion choice of most wealthy people. How could she not have recognized her, Ragyō Kiryūin was one of the wealthiest people alive.

"She also, um.. has some odd tastes and she's not exactly gentle either. I just.. I want you to be careful when it comes to her, she can be pretty scary when she wants to be." Mary seemed to be very uncomfortable with the conversation and for the rest of the drive she was quiet.

…

As satsuki was about to get out of her car, Mary put her hand on her arm, "It's the same thing next week, just text me that day if you decide to come and I'll tell you what to bring, okay?" 

Satsuki simply nodded, and continued out of the car. "I hope you had fun!" the blonde said giggling, her enthusiasm seeming to have returned a little.

She gave the blonde a smile and a small wave, then proceeded to unlock her own car and get in. There was a lot to think about over the next week.


	2. The Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satsuki decides to give it another try

Satsuki had spent the entire week debating on whether or not she should go with mary again. On one hand, the place was weird and did not feel legal, she got her money and didn't actually need to go back but on the other hand, no one had quite piqued her interest like ragyō and made her feel so unsure of herself before. 

She sighed while putting her work clothes on and decided to finally text mary back after her 20 unread messages and said, "I'll go, what do I need?"

Mary responded before she could even set her phone back down, "OMG!! YAY :) okay, so bring the same stuff as last time but also some clothes you don't care about, you won't be leaving with them! I usually bring a baggy shirt and basketball shorts, something like that!"

This must have something to do with the sex with strangers thing mary had mentioned before, satsuki hesitated for a second longer before deciding she had to see ragyō again, "okay" was all that she replied before packing her bag.

…..

Satsuki was washing the last of the dishes when she felt hands squeeze her shoulders, she turned her head to see her smiling blonde friend, "it's almost time!" It seemed like mary was barely holding in her excitement for this evening. 

"You really never know what's going to happen each time you go?" Satsuki asked while mary had started helping by drying the dishes and stacking them.

"Nope, but if it's something I don't like, I can always go with the usual option." the blonde replied with a quiet smile on her face. 

"You keep saying the usual option, I don't know what that means." she said while handing mary some forks to dry.

"Oh that's right! You haven't met Tori and Tina! They're amazing and twins and so much fun and I just love them! Honestly, that's probably who they'll have tonight for your first real show."

"Show?" Satsuki was a little lost on what the blonde was getting at.

"Yeeeaaahhh, basically I usually have sex with them or whoever the table people pick out for me. Sometimes one of the rich people will request me for 'private entertainment' and if I agree, it's usually just sex with one of them instead of the the more public option. I can always say no and go with Tina and tori but I generally like to go along with whatever they give me."

She nodded along while taking this information in, "so you've had sex with some of the people we saw last week?"

"Oh yeah! Like, most of them! Some of them like to get real weird but it's always fun!" Mary replied while laughing to herself.

Satsuki's heart started to pick up a little at this and couldn't resist asking, "you said before that ragyō asked you to do weird things?"

Suddenly it wasn't funny anymore to the blonde, "look, I really don't want to talk about her. She's definitely.. different and I don't think I'm quite what she's looking for yanno? Can we just leave it at that?"

She wondered what could be so bad that even mary wouldn't talk about it. "Okay, I won't ask about her anymore."

They finished the dishes in silence, once those were done, they were free to clock out. 

Some of the excitement seemed to be returning to mary as she skipped over to satsuki while she was pulling stuff out of her locker. "You ready for this? This is gonna be amazing!" Mary asked with a huge grin on her face.

….

Same as last time, satsuki rode with mary to the restaurant, that she still didn't know the name of, her friend waved once again to the bouncer who acted as if she wasn't there, and led her down the hall to the same room as last time.

She pulled out a dark set of lingerie this time while mary was wearing a pink set. Her blonde friend was very attractive, she was on the thinner side with very smooth skin, smaller breasts and a cute little butt. It surprised satsuki how she had never really noticed the girl in this way before. Herself on the other hand was fairly shapely with larger breasts and a curvier figure. 

Once again the nameless butler came to retrieve them, mary squeezed her hand as they walked down the hall yet again. When in the room, mary led her to the same pedestal as last time and took her place at the other end of the table. 

Satsuki finally took the time to look around when she noticed that at her end of the table, to her immediate right, there she was. Ragyō was only a few inches from her. She was wearing another white dress, slightly different from the last time but her hair was as rainbow as ever. It seemed as if she hadn't noticed mary and her entering the room.

Being this close, she was able to actually appreciate all the small details about the woman, her long slender fingers, her porcelain skin, her very slight expressions, the way her mouth moved, she was wearing red lipstick today. Satsuki was totally enraptured by everything this woman did and the way she moved.

Convincing herself not to spend the evening weirdly staring at this woman, satsuki was determined to simply focus on the fruit bowl in the middle of the table.

After what she thought to be about 30 minutes and dinner had been served, she heard a small noise to her right, as if something hit the floor. Looking down to the noise, she could see ragyō already turning in her chair and bending over to pick up a spoon she dropped. Satsuki could see straight down the top of her dress, what she wouldn't give to just reach out and touch one of those massive breasts that sat so perfectly on this woman. Satsuki could feel her heart racing and a feeling in the pit of her stomach just from looking at her, no one had ever caused such a reaction out of her, especially not from just being near her. Ragyō was starting to sit up when satsuki noticed her legs slightly opened and she could see so much of her perfect legs through the slit in her dress. It was too dark to see much further but she could only imagine how amazing the rest of her skin looked. 

She didn't look at satsuki once during the entire evening. The girl was starting to wonder if the woman had even noticed her there at all.

After about another 45 minutes had passed and the people at the table had ate, the quiet man in the tux was back to retrieve them. 

On the way back to the room, mary was chattering excitedly, "This is going to be so so much fun! I just cannot wait for you see! It's favorite part!"

Back in the room, satsuki followed Mary's lead by changing into the baggy shorts and shirt she brought with her and after a few minutes, their escort was back again again. He led them down a different hall where they met up with two very large, and very voluptuous women, they both had short black hair and were wearing very similar dark robes. They turned and saw them headed their way and squealed when they saw mary, taking turns picking her up in a bear hug and kissing her on the cheek. These must be the twins.

"Tina, Tori, this is my friend Satsuki! She will be joining us today!" Mary said beaming, clearly excited to introduce them.

The twin with black lipstick grabbed Mary's hand and said, "that means I don't have to share you anymore!"

"At least for tonight you don't, tina" mary replied smiling, while swinging the hand she was holding.

So the one with purple lipstick is Tori. Who leaned over to satsuki, "I guess that means you're with me, snow white. Just let me know if things get too rough or uncomfortable, 'kay?"

She just nodded in response to which Tori winked at her. 

Taking that as his que, the butler opened the door and led them into the room. This one was fairly similar to last, dark wooden furniture with red satin covering the walls. 

This time all the people from dinner were sitting in a large circle in very plushy red chairs with a large circular bed in the middle of the room. Mary and Tina ran giggling over to the bed, the blonde was tossed onto her back while tina stood and removed her robe to reveal black lingerie and a rather large strap-on attached to her waist. She climbed on top of mary and started kissing her intently, not paying attention to any of the other people in the room. Some were watching while others were still talking amongst themselves as if nothing was happening, ragyō happened to be one of the latter.

Still standing next to the door, tori started removing her robe, revealing her matching strap-on, satsuki was starting to have second thoughts about this whole thing. Tori took her hand and whispered, "hey, it's gonna be okay. We're gonna have a good time and get paid to do it. Nothing to be nervous about, pretend like they're not even there, alright?"

"I'm not nervous, this is just a bit strange. That's all." She replied matter of factly, trying to convince herself at the same time.

"If you say so," tori said while leading satsuki over to the bed. 

"Sit" she said while pointing to the edge of the bed, so tentatively satsuki sat. 

The larger woman then kneeled in front of her, reached up to the waistband of her shorts and ripped them straight down the front.

She let out a loud gasp, shocked from the sudden removement of her clothing and at the strength of the woman in front of her.

"Shh, it's part of the show" tori whispered while peeling the tattered shorts off of her, when she heard another rip from across the bed, tina had just ripped Mary's shirt open to reveal her bare chest and immediately started playing with Mary's nipples while she simply giggled.

With the shorts gone, tori didn't waste any time pushing satsuki's legs apart and immediately licking her pussy.

"Ohhh fuck" she moaned, one hand grabbing at her chest, the other instinctively touching the other girls hair. She hadn't expected this to be so abrupt but any reserves she had about being there went out the window, the girl in front of her made her forget about everyone else in the room. 

Well, almost everyone. Satsuki felt a hot blush creep up her neck and to her face as she quickly looked around for the woman in white. Realizing, thankfully, ragyō was sitting behind her, still conversing with a tall, older gentleman with no indication of noticing satsuki at all.

She whipped her head back around because she felt tori shoving two fingers inside her, now pumping vigorously. This girl was a pro and satsuki didn't stand a chance, she fell back onto the bed as she came quickly into the other girl's hand.

Tori then climbed onto the bed next to her, grabbed her by the jaw and pushed cum covered fingers into her mouth. Satsuki contently sucked, liking the taste of her own juices, until tori was happy. Removing her fingers, she replaced it with her tongue, kissing her roughly and invading her mouth. Tori's mouth was so warm and she was so soft to touch, satsuki could see why mary liked them so much. 

Finally letting satsuki up for air, Tori sat up and started straddling the other girl at the hips. Ripping satsuki's shirt open and revealing her large, porcelain boobs and dark pink nipples, she started sucking and biting the now exposed skin. Leaving bite marks and hickeys everywhere while satsuki could only moan and rub the thighs of the other girl. She didn't have to touch herself to know how incredibly wet she was from this whole endeavor and tori was not letting up on her.

Once tori was satisfied with how covered satsuki was in love marks, she climbed off the bed, lifted the smaller girl's feet onto the bed so her knees were bent and had complete access to her pussy once more. 

"So here's the real fun part," Tori whispered to satsuki as she rubbed the fake dick against satsuki's wet slit, covering it in juices.

She was so wet the dick slid right in, but she couldn't help but squeeze her eyes shut and arch her back as it entered. Tori took her time, sliding the dick slowly out and back in all the way to hilt. 

Satsuki looked across the bed to see mary now completely naked, face down, getting vigorously fucked from behind while biting down on the sheet below her.

Tori started to pump a little faster, she could feel it ricochet through her body every time she slid in. Satsuki felt helpless to do anything other than grasp at her breast and grip the sheets as she moaned, tori steadily picking up speed, she could hear their thighs slapping together and the wet sounds her pussy was making.

Without slowing down, tori leaned in and slid her arms under satsuki's lower back, slightly lifting her off the bed, fucking her in a slightly new angle. She could feel something building in her stomach, with every thrust she could feel herself inching towards it.

Satsuki let her head hang backwards, she felt like she might've been drooling a little when her eyes met ragyō's. All she could think about now was the upside down woman who was staring her directly in the eyes. Tori didn't seem to notice nor care what satsuki was doing, she simply kept ramming her strap-on into the girl she was holding.

Ragyō's facial expression was a mystery, or maybe it was because she was upside down and couldn't see it clearly. That's when satsuki watched her mouth move, it was almost in slow motion when her red lips parted but even at a weird angle she could tell what the woman was mouthing, "cum." 

Suddenly satsuki's body started violently jerking as an orgasm tore through her body and she moaned loudly. So loudly that she heard all the quiet chattering come to a halt and she was sure they were all definitely looking at her now. Feeling embarrassment flooding her body along with the bliss of cumming, her face started heating up again, she looked to tori for help. 

The girl on top was grinning ear to ear and simply kissed her. Tori then climbed off the bed and held out her hand to help satsuki down. She took tori's hand and noticed that mary and tina had already left and everyone in the circle was staring directly at them as they walked away and out the room. The tux man was waiting outside the door for them and walked them back to the room where mary and tina were waiting. 

"Damn girl, that was you? I'm sure everyone in the building heard that!" Tina said as she fist bumped her sister.

"Alright sweet baby, it's time for us to get going," tori said after kissing mary on the forehead who in turn started to pout.

"Yeah, maybe next week, alright? Don't be sad." Tina added while picking the small girl up into another hug. 

"It was nice meeting you, snow white. See you soon!" Tori said while her and her sister were leaving the room. 

Not a moment later the butler came in and handed some envelopes to mary and whispered quite a bit to her. She looked to satsuki and didn't seem quite as bubbly as before.

"Okay, I'll tell her."

The man nodded and left the room. Satsuki had already started getting dressed while they were talking and almost had her shoes on when mary came and sat beside her. The blonde handed her two envelopes this time. One had the same "S" as last time and one simply had a red lipstick kiss on it. Lightning struck satsuki in the pit of her stomach when she saw it. 

"Okay, so.. we both know who that's from. I'm not gonna tell you what to do but please please please please be careful, okay? She's not someone to mess around with so take it seriously." She looked satsuki intently in the eye and then grinned real big, "so other than that, what did you think?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever and I didn't mean for it to so hopefully part 3 doesnt take as long


	3. Ragyō Kiryūin

Satsuki had spent the last few days out of focus, trying to decide if this strange woman was worth getting involved with or if she could really be as dangerous as mary made her out to be.

She was wiping down the stove during a lull in orders when Carol, a waitress, came to the back. "Hey, sats, there's someone here to see you, they say you know them?" the mousy woman said while washing her hands. She nodded to the other woman and headed out the swinging door to see exactly who she was talking about. 

Ragyō stood out in this dingy diner like a brand new exotic car in a junkyard. It almost seemed as if she was glowing, her pale skin shining from the sunlight let in through the windows. Satsuki didn't know how long she had been just standing there until the woman noticed her and patted the seat next to her. All the moisture left her mouth as she slowly made her way over to the small, cheap table that looked so strange when paired with such an elegant woman. 

Sitting down in the suggested seat, satsuki simply stared at the woman's hands, they were so perfect, she watched as one reached up and moved some of her dark hair to behind her ear. She couldn't help but shiver at this small touch. 

Ragyō chuckled at this, "are you okay? I can leave if you don't want me here." She was staring down into satsuki's eyes which were pleading her to stay.

"Well you have to say something, sweetheart, we simply can't just sit and stare at each other." She smiled, causing the smaller girl to smile in return.

Determined to not let herself stutter, she gripped her hands together, slightly cleared her throat and said, "why are you here?" 

The woman chuckled with her whole body this time, raising a hand to her exposed cleavage that satsuki was watching very intently. "That's it? That's what you want to ask me? Not how I knew you were here? Nothing about the letter or our weekly 'gatherings'? Not even-" Suddenly satsuki's thigh was in a vise grip and the woman was leaning in very close to her ear, she even smelled gorgeous. "-how you want me to fuck you in front of all these people like a good little slut?" She whispered harshly into her ear, then started chuckling again, releasing satsuki's thigh which she was sure was going to bruise. She felt her face start to burn uncontrollably and her body felt as if it was vibrating as she stared straight at the table in front of her.

A long finger slightly pressed against her jaw, nudging her to look back to the woman. "Oh sweetheart, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." She smiled warmly down to the girl, "I simply know you better than you know yourself."

Unbelievably confused by everything that was happening, satsuki simply blinked at the woman's knowing stare. 

Patience seeming to grow thin, the woman sighed and stood up, undoubtedly the tallest person in the diner. She waved at the room, "Look, if you finally get tired of all this-" bending over, she grabbed satsuki by the chin and whispered in her ear, "just let mommy know." She gave satsuki a kiss on the cheek, then walked away, leaving without a glance back. Satsuki sat stunned, staring at where the woman used to be, so many thoughts racing through her mind, all of them confused and turned on. Finally she got up and numbly walked to the bathroom, once in a stall she pulled down her pants to reveal small bruises in the shapes of fingers forming on her leg. She didn't need to check her underwear to know they were soaked.

….

That night after a long shower satsuki sat staring at the note, it was just a phone number. It smelled just like ragyō, the perfume probably cost more than her car, yet somehow smelled familiar even though she was sure she had never been around anything that expensive before. 

Staring at her phone, she debated very seriously about her next actions. This strange, perfect woman brought something out of her that she had no idea was inside. Satsuki supposed she had never really explored sex outside of the basics and everything ragyō did turned her on. 

Exasperated, she finally gave in and texted, "hello?" Within a few minutes a reply came with an address and 9:00, it was currently 8:30 and the destination was at least 15 minutes away. She scrambled to get up and get dressed, putting on a set of lingerie beneath her clothes, just in case. She raced down the stairs of her apartment building to her car and started driving, listening to the news on the way to calm her anxiety.

….

Pulling up to the biggest house in the nicest neighborhood she had ever seen, it definitely made satsuki feel some type of way coming from a very modest family. She parked and knocked on the front door which was opened a few moments later by a small girl in all pink wearing an eye patch.

"Oh. It's you. Follow me." This strange child said with a hint of disdain. Satsuki simply raised an eyebrow and proceeded to follow the small girl up a flight of stairs and down a few hallways to stop in front of giant double doors. The girl gave it a quick knock then immediately swung the door open to a very dimly lit room. Satsuki tentatively stepped in and the door was quickly slammed shut behind her. The room was massive, definitely twice the size of her entire apartment. She took baby steps into the room, questioning herself with every one of them. Why did she come here? This woman is at least twice her age, what's wrong with her? Does she have mommy issues? If she does, how did this woman know that before she did? 

On one side of the room was a massive bed that could easily fit a dozen people, which was covered in pillows. Looking to the other side, she saw her. The other half had a fireplace with two long parallel couches in front of it, one of which ragyō was sitting comfortably with a wine glass, concentrating on something on her phone, seemingly unaware of the girl.

Satsuki walked slowly towards her, unsure of what she should say or do. The woman seemed completely engrossed in whatever she was looking at so she simply sat down on the couch opposite from her. She couldn't help but stare, the only light source in the room was the fireplace and it made her look ethereal, like she simply didn't belong to this world. Satsuki's eyes immediately dropped to the cleavage that was presented to her, ragyō was wearing a sheer nightie that exposed way more of her skin than anything she had worn thus far and the girl wanted to burn it all into her memory. 

Ragyō must have felt eyes on her because she suddenly looked up and directly at satsuki. 

"Oh sweetheart, you should've said something. I have been greatly anticipating us spending time together but running a business does take up so much of my time." The older woman gave a soft smile before setting her phone down and giving satsuki her undivided attention.

She felt uncontrollably jittery, it was like she had no control of her body when ragyō was near.

"Do you always act like a scared, horny puppy or is that just for me?" Ragyō smirked, obviously enjoying how much she could get under satsuki's skin.

Satsuki blushed uncontrollably at this, how was this woman able to read her so easily? 

Staring at the ground, "why did you say mommy at the diner?" She asked.

Looking up, she saw a very smug look on the woman's face which turned to faux concern, "why? Did it not turn you on?" 

Satsuki opened her mouth but no words came out, her brain felt stuck and ragyō was clearly finding this very amusing. 

The woman cocked her head to the side, her smug grin back, "That's what I thought, mother knows best as they say. Now, take your clothes off."

She didn't move, just sat staring while her face burned, her hands limp in her lap.

Ragyō snapped her fingers, "that's what you're here for isn't it? You don't mind being fucked by a stranger in front of 20 other strangers but now you're suddenly nervous?" She rolled her eyes, clearly losing patience.

Satsuki looked down at her hands and slowly forced them to start removing her shirt, she could feel ragyō's stare burning holes through her now exposed skin. 

She pulled her shoes off then stood and started unbuttoning her pants.

"Turn around," ragyō ordered, so satsuki turned and continued to pull her pants down slowly. She kicked them away and turned to face the woman once more.

Satsuki struggled to try and remove the lingerie laced around her body but her hands wouldn't stop shaking. She had never felt so much anxiety from just being alone with someone and wasn't handling it very well.

"Baby, come here and let mommy fix it." Ragyō was holding out a hand, seemingly amused by the girl's inability to control her nerves. Satsuki went over and stood in front of the woman who picked up a small knife from the end table that she hadn't noticed before and swiftly cut through all the intricate lace, leaving it to hang loosely on satsuki's body. 

"Oh dear, that just won't do, how clumsy of me." 

Satsuki looked down at what the woman was looking at, she hadn't felt it but she had been nicked right below her hip and the small cut was welling up with tiny drops of blood.

Ragyō gripped her by the thigh and pulled her closer, giving her a quick look in the eye then proceeded to put her mouth on the cut. Satsuki felt an involuntary shiver go through her as the woman sucked at her hip, she could feel a very soft tongue pressing harshly into the wound. It was almost painful but the girl couldn't help but feel herself getting aroused by the action.

She felt another hand start to lazily stroke her other thigh, frozen still and unable to respond in any way, she just stood and enjoyed the way her body was reacting to these opposing touches.

Suddenly there was an iron grip on both thighs and before satsuki could process it, ragyō bit down harshly on the cut, leaving very defined teeth marks, breaking the skin in a few places. Satsuki moaned from the sudden shock of pain and the immediate pleasure of the woman sucking on the wound again. 

She could feel ragyo smiling against her skin as she licked at the girl's now bruising hip. A hand wandered gently up to satsuki's aching center, simply stroking her, she was sure she had to be dripping at this point.

"Did you touch yourself after I left earlier?" Ragyō asked in a seemingly playful manner but with serious undertones, still softly stroking the girl's skin. Satsuki simply shook her head no, the woman beamed up at her with this answer.

"That's my good girl.. I know you wanted to, just know that this-" two fingers were roughly inserted inside satsuki who gave a sharp moan, "belongs to me and I'll know if you lie."

Tugged by the fingers currently inside her wet hole, she was pulled to straddle ragyō's lap, the other hand gently moving dark hair out of the girl's face again.

"Now don't move, I promise it'll only hurt for a second," the older woman said as she once more picked up the thin knife. Satsuki started to feel unsafe when a thumb was pressed to her clit and caused her to relax. Ragyō made a small shallow slit right above the girl's boob, setting down the knife as she watched more small drops of blood form. She didn't know what to make of this as she looked down, watching ragyō put her hot mouth to her chest, once again digging her tongue into the cut. The hand below her started thrusting lazily into her while the other gripped and kneaded her ass harshly. Satsuki didn't know what to do with her hands but she felt bliss alongside the stinging of her new cut being agitated. Her head lolled back and she gripped the woman's shoulders to support herself.

The woman's hand slowed to a stop as ragyō nipped and sucked at satsuki's chest and neck. Not wanting to lose the feeling of this woman inside her, satsuki started to slowly fuck herself on the woman's still hand. 

Ragyō leaned back and chuckled as she watched the girl pleasure herself, "I knew you loved it when people take advantage of you." Quickly she leaned up, grabbed satsuki tightly by the hair and whispered in her ear, "you're just a dirty slut waiting for mommy to fuck you." She added a finger and held tightly, not allowing satsuki to move anymore.

"Who owns this pussy?" Ragyō growled in her ear, satsuki's mouth didn't move and she couldn't think.

The woman released her hair and leaned back, staring at satsuki expectedly. 

"It's… yours?" She replied, unsure of what the correct answer was.

Satsuki could tell that Ragyō was trying not to lose patience with her, "No dear, answer incorrectly again and there will be severe consequences for it." She lifted her free hand and started stroking the girl's face. 

Enjoying the feeling of her warm palm on her face and stunned by the realization of how she was expected to respond.

"It's.. mommy's pussy.." Satsuki responded meekly, causing Ragyō to grin. She then shoved her thumb into the girl's mouth and resumed fucking her on her lap.

Her brain felt like mush as she sucked the finger in her mouth, she was so close to cumming.

Ragyō removed her thumb and instead gripped satsuki by her chin, "look at me and do not look away."

Satsuki did as she was told but felt a small slap to her cheek before her chin was grabbed again, "respond to me when I speak to you." 

"Yes mommy," she said without hesitation this time, it felt so good to be fucked in this woman's lap, she would've done anything to keep her going.

"Cum for me," Ragyō ordered while staring into satsuki's soul. "Fuuuuuuuccckkk yes mommy," satsuki screamed while her whole body shook uncontrollably.

Her chin now released, she slumped forward as her body went limp, pressing her face against the woman's shoulder.

Ragyō removed her fingers from the girl's soaking hole and brought them to satsuki's mouth which immediately gave them entry and started sucking happily on them.

"It's so erotic how much you like to taste yourself," Ragyō stated while stroking the girl's hair. Removing her fingers, she replaced them with her own mouth, exploring every part of satsuki's mouth with her tongue. 

Satsuki was starting to feel a little braver, she lifted her hands and started to explore the older woman. Nervously groping ragyō who started smiling into their kiss, she grabbed satsuki's hand and forced her to grope the woman harder.

She couldn't have felt more perfect, this woman was so perfect. Satsuki had never really been sure of her sexuality but she was definitely sure that she never wanted to touch another person who wasn't Ragyō Kiryūin. Everything she did turned satsuki on, just her presence made satsuki wet, she would do anything she asked just to keep kissing her.

Ragyō finally broke the kiss, "get on your knees." 

"Yes mommy," Satsuki replied quickly while gently climbing off the woman's lap to kneel in front of her. 

Ragyō opened her legs and moved her nightie out of the way to reveal her glistening pussy to satsuki.

She just sat staring directly in front of her, wanting to burn this woman into her memory forever. Satsuki could see how wet the woman was, soaking the couch underneath her.

Ragyō brought a slender hand down and began to lazily stroke herself, satsuki watched mesmerized.

"Would my good little girl like to help?" She asked smugly.

"Oh yes mommy," now looking ragyō in the eye, begging the woman.

Her hand stopped and she curled her finger towards satsuki in a "come here" motion, to which she pounced. Immediately setting her mouth to work on the woman, she even tasted expensive, like the mona lisa of pussy. 

She pushed two fingers inside and started pumping into her warm, dripping hole. Satsuki couldn't get enough, she was obsessed and nothing had ever tasted better. Looking up, she could see ragyō with her eyes closed, biting her lip so hard it broke skin, and groping herself. 

Satsuki could feel the woman's muscles jerk and twitch everyone once in a while which led her to believe that ragyō might be getting close.

Suddenly she felt an iron grip on her hair, ripping her mouth away from the woman. Shocked, she looked to ragyō who was simply grinning, "sorry sweet girl, I almost forgot I have something else I want you to do."

Ragyō let go and immediately reached over to the end table and pulled something out the drawer. "Put this on for me."

"Yes mommy," once standing she realized she was meant to put on a strapon. Her skin started to tingle with excitement and her mind was racing, she'd never imagined she would actually get to fuck this woman. 

"Here, I'll hold it for you so you can step into it," she then pulled it up around satsuki's waist and started tightening it. "I loved watching you be that girl's rag doll the other night but I think you can do better than that." Ragyō then laid long ways on the couch with her head on the arm rest, motioning for satsuki to join her between her legs. 

Satsuki scrambled onto the couch and couldn't stop staring at the woman in front of her.

"One more thing," she grabbed the knife from behind her and held it out to satsuki, she took it tentatively, not understanding why she needed it.

Ragyō held her nightie taunt, "cut this thing off of me." 

"Yes mommy," satsuki replied nervously, not feeling very comfortable with this request.

"It's okay if you miss," ragyō winked, then nodded towards the knife. 

Satsuki gripped the top of the dress and slowly started cutting down towards herself. The knife went through the material like butter and revealed so much more perfectly soft skin. Once it was cut completely open, ragyō took the knife back and put it on the end table. She then fully revealed her giant breasts that satsuki couldn't stop staring at.

The woman finally motioned towards the fake dick and satsuki got prepared to enter her, covering it in her juices. She slid into ragyō easily and made it all the way up to the hilt, thrusting slowly until she was comfortable. 

Satsuki slowly picked up the pace and watched ragyō intently as she did it. She wanted to savor every time she slid the dick in and the woman's whole body responded, ragyō's soft moaning while groping herself.

Feeling braver than she had all night, satsuki leaned down and licked between the giant boobs in front of her, indulging in the way ragyō's skin smelled. Continuing her saliva trail up to the woman's neck, nipping at her ear when she felt claws suddenly digging into her back. It took everything in satsuki to not cry out in pain, she knew it broke skin in multiple places but decided to return the favor by fucking the woman even harder. 

Ragyō's moans got louder as she dragged her nails down Satsuki's back, tearing skin along with it. The pain urged her on as she became animalistic in fucking the woman, giving no time for either of them to breathe. Satsuki buried her head in the woman's shoulder as she assaulted her pussy, for a moment considering she might hurt the woman when she felt shooting pain in her own shoulder. Ragyō had bit down and punctured the girl's shoulder which immediately started swelling when she let go. 

Suddenly ragyō had a fistful of satsuki's hair, jerking her backwards, almost into a sitting position, "don't you dare stop," she said frantically.

"Yes mommy," satsuki replied breathily as she continued to shove the strap-on as harshly as she could into the woman. She watched as ragyō reached behind her and grabbed the knife once more, then grabbed satsuki's hand, forcing her to take the knife. 

"Cut me," Ragyō demanded even more frantically this time. Satsuki had no words, she couldn't imagine marring the beautiful skin before her. She could feel the woman's body starting to jerk and tense beneath her so she could tell ragyō was close. The hand gripping her hair was only getting tighter and it seemed like ragyō needed this, so satsuki held it to the woman's throat. Ragyō licked her lips as the blade was pressed into her skin, causing small droplets to form and slide down her neck, her moans getting exponentially louder until satsuki felt the woman's whole body convulse while she screamed incoherent words. 

Satsuki tossed the knife back onto the table it came from and slowly retracted the toy from ragyō, who was not moving but her lips were shaped into a slight smile.

"Take it off," ragyō said while waving towards the toy strapped to satsuki. 

"Oh, okay," Satsuki slowly stood and began loosening the buckles and dropped the dick to the ground.

"Come lie down," the woman was now sitting up and patted her bare thigh, so satsuki climbed back onto the couch and laid her head where she was told. "Open your mouth." Satsuki did as she was told without hesitation and a nipple was immediately placed in her mouth. She began to suck without even thinking about it, just assuming that was expected when she felt a hand wandering down her body and forcing her legs open again. Ragyō began to tease and play with satsuki's clit while she sucked. Satsuki had been incredibly turned on by fucking ragyō but there was also something so erotic about their current position that had her already on the brink of cumming. 

"Now," ragyō ordered, looking deep into satsuki's eyes, she felt her whole body vibrate and she screamed her orgasm into the woman's boob. 

"You like being mommy's dirty little girl, don't you?" The woman asked as innocently as she could, satsuki could only nod sleepily while still attached to a perfect nipple. She felt herself fall asleep in the woman's lap.

….

It was definitely early in the morning when satsuki woke up but she didn't know where her phone was to check the time. She realized she was under the softest, satin sheets she had ever felt. Ragyō was soundly asleep next to her, they were in her bed, still naked. Satsuki shrugged, definitely not the worst place she's woken up at. Her head ached terribly, she noticed a glass of water on the bed stand next to her and thought there might be some ibuprofen in the drawer. She leaned over, clicked the lamp on and slid the drawer open, shuffling through some papers along with random stuff, she came across a photo. She recognized Ragyō immediately, she was holding a small, pale baby with jet black hair. Flipping the picture over it had "R & S Kiryūin" written along with her own birthdate on it, anxiety filled her entire body as realization hit her. She then felt a soft hand stroke her back, she immediately dropped the picture back in the drawer, closed it quietly, and turned the lamp back off. She turned back to face ragyō whose eyes weren't open yet and snuggled up to her, internally shrugging to herself. What's done is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so writing is hard lmao, I think this is the most effort I've ever given to a piece of writing so I really hope it turned out well <3

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based on a dream that I had and I converted it into a fanfiction, so I'm not sure if it translates well into these characters buuut I really like their pairing and I wanted to flesh out this really cool dream I had. lol, idk


End file.
